An important criterion used when designing a user interface is the ease with which a user may interact with a computing device to control its operation. In many applications, such as smartphones and laptops, attempts have been made to provide a touch-based interface that is responsive to one or more points of contact with the user, such as through a fingertip. Touch-based implementations may offer benefits in comparison to more traditional techniques for providing user input, such as through a mouse or keyboard. In a parallel development, there is an increasing need to provide techniques for identifying or otherwise authenticating a user to enhance security when running applications that may access sensitive information, such as banking or private communications. Typically, the user must perform a two-stage operation to coordinate an application requiring user verification with the authentication application providing that verification. For example, launching an application that requires identity verification may result in a prompt for the user to provide the necessary authentication. Depending on the computing device being used, this may involve fingerprint recognition or another suitable technique. Correspondingly, the user then provides the appropriate input to complete the identity verification. As the number of applications employing user identification proliferate, this sequence of operations may be required sufficiently often to present a usability burden. Accordingly, it would be desirable to coordinate an application with user authentication when using a touch-based interface. As will be described in the following materials, this disclosure satisfies these and other needs.